


Sugar Cubes

by aam5ever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scott's trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott really wants to show him his near trick, but Sam isn't having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Cubes

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for Marvel! I really love the movies guys!

Scott slid in next to Sam while he was reading the paper. “Y’know, I could add some sugar to that co-”

“No.” Sam turned the page, not really acknowledging the man next to him. Instead, his eyes were focused on the Cubs who just won the local football game. Way to go, Cubs.

Beside him, Scott frowned. He knew that Sam usually gave him a hard time simply for the sake of what happened during their first meeting. Getting your ass kicked wasn't exactly a friendly gesture, no matter where you were. “Please? I’ll add the creamer in myself, even.” Since then, he had been endlessly bothering Sam like a pest who just wanted a bit of love. His latest antics had been convincing Sam to let him do the sugar cube trick with the ants for his coffee. 

“The answer is no, go away.” 

There hadn't been much progress in getting him to be on board with it. However, Scott was not disheartened that easily. “It's really good, I promise. Ant-sweetened coffee is the best coffee you'll ever drink.” Sam made a slightly disgusted face at that.

It was obvious just how unappetizing it sounded. He lowered the newspaper and finally looked at Scott. “You do know how nasty that must be, right? Ants touching your sugar and all over the cup...” He shuddered just thinking about it. Sam had no idea how Scott was okay with being the Ant-Man in the first place. Sure it proved that size didn't matter, but it also proved that people had no limits as to what they named themselves after. 

Scott stood by his belief. He had the ants do this for him every morning, damn it! Pym had to force him to stop making them do that once and awhile or else he would personally fill Scott’s bed with fire ants. “I'm sure all the ants I let put sugar in your coffee will be the cleanest ants I can summon.” He couldn't exactly guarantee that, but what was a white lie when it was to show off to a (hopefully) good friend?

With a moment to think about it, Sam asked, “You promise?” 

He couldn't help the grin on his face. Scott held out a pinkie. “Promise.” 

Staring at the pinkie, and then at the owner who looked just a bit too excited to do this, Sam shook his head with a small sigh and locked pinkies with the man. “This better be good. Good, and sanitary.” Scott nodded, letting go of the pinkie to concentrate. He put two fingers to the transmitter that Pym gave him, right behind his ear. Staring at the open jar of white crystal cubes, Scott saw the ants emerge from the corner of the table. 

They slowly but steadily made their way to the jar, each going in one by own to retrieve cubes of sugar. Sam looked at Scott, pretty amazed that he was able to accomplish something like this. He gazed at the moving ants, which were climbing the cup’s small saucer and then the handle to drop the cubes in. The plopped in, one after the other, until there were three in there.

“Do you want them to stir it, too?” Scott asked with a small, comfortable grin. He had gotten the hang of this after all his practice.

Sam put his hand up to stop him, shaking his head. “No, that's fine.” The last ant was off the saucer. Sam picked up the cup and stirred the contents before sipping it.

Next to him, Scott waited in suspense. His eyes were on Sam, waiting for some sort of reaction. “Well?”

With a chuckle, Sam admitted, “Gotta say, it's pretty damn good.” He immediately regretted saying that when Scott did a small happy dance in his seat and accidentally made Sam spill the coffee on himself. 

“Oh shit,” Scott had a hand over his mouth in both slight shock and immense embarrassment. “I’m so sorry.” He didn't move a muscle.

Sam looked from the dripping mess on his shirt to Scott’s surprised face. “...towel?”

“Oh yeah, towel. On it. Sorry again, I-”

“Towel first. Apology later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
